(Un)Reachable Love?
by Mia Heartnet
Summary: In where Naruto is trying to seduce Konohamaru, and Konohamaru is trying to avoid ravish Naruto. The combination of both attempts ending in something absolutely heated. AU, EXPLICIT LEMON, M-PREG! YAOI, SLASH, MALE/MALE. DOM!Konohamaru/SUB!Naruto
1. (Un)Reachable Love?

**Hello darlings! **I'M BAAAAAAAAAAACK! Yay!****

**And I brought a new story with me! _(yay!)_**

**So yeah, I was planning on publishing this on the fourteen, but I just didn't have time hehe... so sorry.**

**Please be patient with me guys, it's my first time writing a lemon. So, PLEASE BE KIND! _*bows deeply*_**

**Rated M because of the lemony goodness!**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine ****_(unfortunately)_**** I just own the plot.**

* * *

**Summary: **In where Naruto is trying to seduce Konohamaru, and Konohamaru is trying to avoid ravish Naruto. The combination of both attempts ending in something absolutely heated.

**Pairing: **Dom!Konohamaru/Sub!Naruto, One-Sided KakaNaru, SasuNaru, SaiNaru, NejiNaru, KibaNaru, ShikaNaru, GaaNaru, SasoNaru, ItaNaru, DeiNaru Obito/TobiNaru and NaruHina. Side pairings: AsumaKurenai, LeeSaku, InoChouji and JiraiyaTsunade.

**Warnings:** AU-ish! Non-Cannon, EXPLICIT LEMON! Mentions of M-preg, **AND FREAKING SPOLIERS! DON'T LIKE THEM, DON'T READ, THEN!**

* * *

"Blah..." talking

_'Blah...'_ thinking

_"Blah..."_ dreams/flashbacks

* * *

**Published: 02-16-15**

* * *

**(Un)Reachable Love?**

**_ー The New Clothes ー_**

**_(Everything Started With A Kiss)_**

* * *

**Normal PoV**

Konohamaru watched passively, if not a little angry how the blonde he once saw as his older brother and role model figure smiled sweetly at his one eyed sensei and receiving an adoring look in return. Not that the blonde blue eyed beauty noticed, and neither did he noticed the glares the silver haired Jounin was receiving from his fellow love rivals. Among them were Aburame Shino, the quiet teenager than had taken to stalk the cute blonde since his younger years much like Hyuuga Hinata ―although he was more discreet― and some of the other peers than never had the courage to introduce themselves to the blonde and remained nameless. The local lazy genius was there too, Nara Shikamaru hadn't really seen the blue eyed beauty as anything more than a friend until the Chunnin Exams when he realized just how important the little prankster was to him and noticed how knowing that the Kyuubi no Yoko was sealing inside the other's stomach making him and Jinchuuriki didn't make him change his opinion about him, he decided from then on to start pursuing the blonde.

Another one that got his heart stolen by the minx during the Chunnin Exams was none other than Hyuuga Neji, the stoic teen than was not only given a figuratively slap in the face by the blonde after he gave his the dramatized version of his sob story, but he had also kicked his ass during their fight, and despite the younger boy being smaller and lacking experience, he still managed to pull through. It was then when Neji fell irrevocably in love with the blonde.

Subaku no Gaara, while not fell in love with the Nine Tailed Jinchuuriki during the Chunnin Exams, he did start thinking fondly of him. I t wasn't until three years later when the blonde and the 'bubblegum harpy' as he referred to Sakura, along with their teacher and 'Team Weirdo' known as Team Ten, or Team Gai by the rest, saved him after having the Ichibi, Shukaku, removed from him. Temari had told him it was nothing more than a hero-infatuation he had developed, but he didn't believe her. What did his **SINGLE** older sister knew about love? Especially when it concerned _Gaara's feelings_?

There were other persons, like Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Sasuke, who had refused their feelings at first, but at the end had failed and pursued the blonde. In the beginning they had been silent and just admired from afar, but it became more and more difficult for them to keep away when they realized just how many rivals they had.

Sasuke was he first one to cave in.

It started after the retrieval mission, _his_ retrieval. The youngest Uchiha had decided to leave Konoha after the Chunnin Exams when, no only did the Sandaime died and the Kyuubi Jinchuuiki proved to be stronger than him, but also when the old Hokage revealed the truth about the 'Uchiha Massacre'.

Sasuke had been angry beyond believe. Realizing that he had been harboring a deep hatred for the person he once considered the most important to him was a blow in the gut, and when Orochimaru came to him offering a chance to get his revenge on Konoha when he was controlled by his own emotions, he had agreed without a second thought and left the village thinking he wouldn't be anyone behind.

He was wrong.

The blonde and their friends had gone looking for him due to the Jinchuuriki's request and had made sure he came back to Konoha, mostly the cute blonde despite how beaten he was. Sasuke could still remember crystal clear when he shoved his arm through the younger's chest with his Chidori. How the blonde had fallen to his knees an stated coughing blood everywhere coating them both in red. Not even a minute later Kakashi arrived and knocked him out.

When he came to be once again, he found himself strapped to a bed in a white room with the the Godaime looking at him with eyes that told him she wanted nothing more than to strangle him right there and then. It turned out that his savior had been forced into a comatose state by he Kyuubi itself, trying to heal he blonde and he didn't seem to be waking up anytime soon. From there on everyone stared to be cautious around him, even Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino, his most persistent fan-girls, tried to keep away. The mind-walker because she had stopped thinking so simpleminded and the former because she saw him and the reason why the blonde was so hurt and still unconscious.

Three months later the blonde woke up, and as soon as he was able to stand up again he was shipped off with the Toad Sage and no one knew anything about until nearly three years later when he returned.

And when he did, he got even more and more suitors, including one Hatake Kakashi. When the silver haired teacher saw for the first time his youngest student he was ready to faint on the spot, he looked cuter than when he was thirteen years old! The (still) shortest member of Team Seven had grown quite a bit, but still less than the rest of his teammates. His short spiky hair had gotten a little longer but not by much and it now resembled his father's haircut. His body seemed leaner and curvier, something the Jounin couldn't wrap his head around, wasn't the blonde supposed to get a little bulky like the rest of his male friends? What was Jiraiya teaching the kid? To become a permanent woman!?

Long story short, the boy killed almost all of the male population that day and yet another of his friends became a love sick puppy.

And that term fitted Inuzuka Kiba ―who due to his canine bloodline could undoubtedly know the blonde was submissive material, or how everybody knew him now: The Ultimate UKE― better than anyone else. After nearly dying of blood loss and rescuing the former Ichibi Jinchuuriki, the Inuzuka boy started pursuing the blonde boldly and constantly making sexual references to the blue eyed boy in hoped of swaying him.

But no luck whatsoever.

The blonde seemed immune to any kind of hints and even less... subtle touching they might have done... And with time, the male population of Konoha (and the minuscule female one) who had fallen for the blonde charms started accepting that they would never be noticed by the boy and started backing off, of course that didn't meant they wouldn't keep stalk- ehem, watching from afar.

The few who remained loyal to the blonde were Aburame Shino, Hatake Kakashi, Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, Subaku no Gaara and Uchiha Sasuke.

But that was _before_ the blasted Akatsuki came into play.

When the blonde met Sasori and Deidara, no one, and absolutely _NO ONE_, foresaw the two nukenin falling deeply for the younger blonde. One look at him and they were gone. Both missing nins were absolutely mortified when they realized their feelings and proceeded to ignore them as much as possible, that was until Uchiha Itachi and the undercover ROOT member Sai came into the picture and proceeded to claim the blonde as theirs (without the Jinchuuriki knowing, of course). It was then that they decided to kidnap the blue eyed blonde without consulting Pain first and proceed to ravish him as soon as they were alone to mark him as theirs. Not twenty minutes later, a very flushed orange-lover shinobi (either because of anger and humiliation or for the little problem he had between his legs, no one really knew) was back in Konoha, not even daring to look at anyone at the eye. No one but a few ever knew why Sasori had to rebuilt his puppets or why Deidara seemed to now live with a permanent black eye that he had constantly hidden.

During each of their encounters, the little blonde had to put up with their endless flirting while fighting, something they didn't do very well since neither Sasori nor Deidara wanted to hurt the boy. At the end, both of them ended killed by Pain before they could leave Akatsuki. They both had decided to do so in order to join Konoha and be with the holder of their affections.

The blonde had been crushed when he heard the news, not only did Pain take away his godfather and only father figure the boy knew, but also two people that, while he didn't precisely like very much, had started thinking fondly of.

The last straw was when they attacked Konoha directly.

The Godaime had nearly died trying to protect everyone with Katsuyu's help and when the blonde arrived he was livid, he was so angry and out of it that he lost control of the Kyuubi and gave Pain the beating of his live, unfortunately, being out of control meant that he wasn't completely focused and at the end, Pain almost won.

Almost being the key word.

The only reason he managed to pull himself together was because of one Hyuuga Hinata, much to her rivals charging.

After watching one of his best friends being hurt and practically killed in front of him had been too much and after a good few slaps from Ma and Pa, he managed to kill Pain and all his bodies. Once he was done he went looking for the _real_ Pain. Yamanaka Inoichi hadn't been very happy when fellow blonde demanded to go alone to talk with Pain, but followed his request in the end knowing that whatever the blonde was planing would probably end the conflict with Pain.

The entire village was in a turmoil. No one really knew what had happened to Naruto since the little slug that had been informing them of his whereabouts and condition had stopped reporting a little after the blonde's talk with the Yamanaka patriach. So when the older men arrived, it was understandable he was nearly asphyxiated by one worried Senju Tsunade and her students, Shizune and Sakura.

Even little TonTon took her turn in giving the older blonde a piece of her mind.

Meanwhile the "Most-Unpredictable-Ninja" in Konoha was already face to face with the real Pain and, to his infinite disbelief, his twice removed uncle from his mother's side, Uzumaki Nagato. The little blonde had been understandably devastated that a man who was clearly family had been hunting him and trying to kill him and his Bijū friend.

At the end, the blonde managed to convince his uncle that the near-destruction of the world was not the solution the older man was looking for, and instead, the blonde would make sure he created a world where all countries and villages lived in peace and harmony. Nagato accepted, and with Konan's help, his one and last friend, left. But not before returning the lives of everyone he had killed during his attacks, that not only included one Hatake Hakashi, but also the Toad Sannin, Jiraiya, and even Deidara and Sasori.

When the blonde returned to the village to inform the rest of the recent events he fainted while he was making his way back, next time we woke up he was happy to learn that Jiraiya was alive as well as Kakashi. He was surprised when he learned that Deidara and Sasori had defected Akatsuki and joined Konoha and were currently under a trial period.

But things didn't get better.

Tsunade fell into a comatose state and Shimura Danzo was able to talk the Fire Daimyo into letting him act as the Sixth Hokage, and as soon as he was accepted he accused Sasuke a consorting with Itachi and ordered his execution.

No one was very happy. Especially the civilian council, who wanted the last Uchiha to have children before he died, and instead of assassination, they forced the dark haired teenager into the CRA (Clan Restoration Act) and was put under house arrest.

The Uchiha was understandably enraged of being accused of such thing, despite knowing his brother's innocence he was infuriated Danzo had used such way to create a way to kill him and obtain his eyes without making much havoc. But the Uchiha didn't fret, he knew he had his friends to rely on and that they would help him. Unfortunately, Danzo knew this and kept the blonde and his friends away from he Uchiha and as busy as he could. He even sent them to retrieve Itachi lying to them and promising the blonde he would allow he older Uchiha back into the village. The blue eyed boy knew this was a lie, but he just smiled beautifully ignoring the shivers the older man gave him with his lust filled gaze.

The blonde and his team did as they were told, but instead of persuading Itachi to return to Konoha -who was accompanied by both Deidara and Sasori, both acting as spies for the little blonde after they were all but kicked out of Konoha when Danzo assumed the role of Hokage-, they informed him of the recent events and Itachi told them about Tobi's plans which included continuing the capture of the tailed beasts and the assassination of Danzo. None of them were terribly sorry for the turn of events, it wasn't like they actually liked he man or anything.

The team was quick to return to Konoha with the excuse that they discovered Akatsuki's plans of killing Danzo, and arrived just in time to see the old man revealing the Sharingan implanted on his eye as well as the multiple Sharingans hidden in his bandaged arm.

The assassination failed and Danzo had escaped, but by now, the five Kages had agreed into forming an alliance in order to destroy for once and all the Akatsuki, and with Tsunade unconscious and Danzo out of the picture, Kakashi was appointed the official Rokudaime Hokage, much to the disappointment of certain blonde, but nevertheless, he supported his sensei fervently making most of the suitors jealous, and the silver haired man smug.

It took them another year for the Akatsuki to be completely destroyed, and nearly two years to kill Uchiha Madara and divide the ten tails once again as well as free one Uchiha Obito from the Genjutsu the older Uchiha had put him in. It was all thanks to the blonde that now all the Hidden Villages (even the minor ones) now lived in harmony since a few months ago when the Fourth Shinobi War ended.

By now, I think we all know who we are talking about, right?

Uzumaki Naruto.

The mere mention of the name send tingles to Konohamaru's spin making him shiver in delight. The sound of his name was like a sin to the young brunette. A delicious sin he couldn't help but wish he could commit, touch, _taste_...

But he couldn't.

Konohamaru had grown a lot since the Akatsuki attack, and even though he was only fourteen with the appearance of a sixteen year old, and Naruto being nearly nineteen and still looking like a fifteen/sixteen year old making the younger male look taller, stronger, and older than Naruto, Konohamaru was still hesitant to confess his feelings to the boy he once had saw as an older brother. He was almost sure that Naruto still saw him as a little kid. As his little kid _brother_.

And that hurt him.

Konohamaru knew that he shouldn't feel that way. It wasn't wrong per se, homosexual relationships happened more often than not in the shinobi world and it wasn't frown upon, and it wasn't like Konohamaru had the obligation to create heirs to continue with the Sarutobi name. Asuma was there for that, and even if it sounded cruel, so were his children.

Konohamaru swallowed the lump in his throat with a little difficulty that was caused by the sight of Naruto bending down in his new outfit that consisted in his usual orange and black sweater on top of a skin tight black net shirt and his usual black ninja boots. Really, the only thing that had changed about Naruto's outfit was the blonde's pants that were now replaced by orange shorts (that was really short, by the way) and practically anyone that liked the blonde was dying of a nose bleed. Especially Konohamaru that was right in front of that smooth and curvy wiggling ass.

"Ne, ne, aren't my new clothes awesome?" Naruto beamed to no one in particular. "I don't know why I never tried them before, they are so comfortable and flexible! Look, look!" Naruto said with a smile before before bending backwards making an arch with his back and than kicking his legs forward so he was making a split in the air. His shorts were sticking tightly to his legs and Konohamaru could swear the blonde wasn't wearing any underwear.

"That's nice, Naruto. _Very_ nice." Kakashi nodded with a small leer in his face, his voice was husky, almost seductive, but of course, the blonde didn't noticed.

"So, I couldn't help but notice that those shorts are too short and tight. Are you actually wearing any underwear, Naruto?" Kiba asked slyly with a leer on his face once Naruto was back on his feet, bouncing a little in the balls of his feet.

"Yep!" He smiled brightly before his lips curved into an adorable pout. "But I have to wear panties instead of boxers." The place suddenly started to feel warmer and he looks send by the people around the blonde seemed to be now lustful. "Ino-chan and Sakura-chan were the ones of the idea, but I guess it's okay, they are comfortable after all." Naruto shrugged not noticing the looks he was now receiving.

"That's wonderful Naru-chan." A new voice suddenly pipped and everyone turned around to find Obito with a smile planted on his handsome face. After returning to Konoha, and making sure he wasn't a threat to anyone, Tsunade had found a way to reconstruct his face and he now lived without the scars he used to have in the right side of his face. "I think I will have to thank the Yamanaka-pig and Haruno-banshee." He said out loud with a thinking face before he looked at Naruto with a hungry look. "You look... _delectable_ after all." Obito finished with a lick of his lips and Konohamaru noticed Naruto's body tense and shudder slightly, but no one else seemed to have noticed. He also noticed it didn't seemed to be a good kind of shiver and that made the brunette happy. Naruto didn't seem to be interested in the older Uchiha and than placated Konohamaru somehow.

"Really!?" Naruto beamed leaning towards Obito, and the black haired man nodded leaning forward too, but before he could get too close Naruto moved and planted himself in front of Konohamaru and wrapped his arms around the younger male's neck, their bodies pressing incredibly good in Konohamaru's opinion. "You think so too, Kono?" Naruto asked fluttering his eyelashes at the other male, either consciously or unconsciously, Konohamaru couldn't tell.

"Y-Yeah, you look... amazing..." The brunette breathed deeply trying to control himself at the same time he ignored the glares directed at him. If looks could kill Konohamaru would have already been sent to hell and back more than just twice.

"Really!?" Naruto beamed, a cute blush dusting his cheeks. "It makes me so happy to hear that you think that, Kono." The blonde finished fidgeting slightly, and creating delicious friction between them. Konohamaru had to bite his tongue to stop himself from moaning out loud, but that didn't stop him from tensing and making the shorter male notice there was something wrong. "Eh? Kono? What's wrong? You seem tense." Naruto asked pressing himself further into Konohamaru's body, completely unaware of the problem he was causing the blonde.

"Y-Yeah... a little..." The brunette admitted nervously trying to angle his hips away from Naruto so that the blonde didn't noticed his growing problem, but of course Naruto was faster and wrapped his arms around the brunette's waist.

"Ah!" Naruto exclaimed loudly, and nearly everyone around was now glaring at the young Sarutobi and Konohamaru paled when he realized his "older brother" must had realized his erection. "That won't do! I have an idea!" the blonde beamed and started pushing him along with him, away from the crowd.

"Uhm... Naruto-nii-chan? Where are we going?" Konohamaru asked after a few minutes of silence.

"To my house!" The blonde announced loudly and nearly every person who was head over in love with the small blonde glared heatedly at Konohamaru, some even cried and wailed in despair at the obvious rejection.

"Is that so?" The brunette asked, and the blonde nodded humming quietly under his breath.

A few minutes later they arrived at Naruto's place and Konohamaru was completely mesmerized by the sight. It was a simple white two story house with a couple of walls painted a cream color. It didn't seem very much but the garden was something to definitely look at, the garden was easily twice as spacious as the house and there were different kind of plants all around, they were absolutely beautiful the Yamanakas would definitely droll at the sight of them.

Now, why was Naruto's house such big of a deal? Well, that's because Naruto moved to the Namikaze state after the Fourth Shinobi war was over, an state none but a few knew of its location. Not even Kakashi and Obito, who were Namikaze Minato's students, knew of the place. Many people had tried to find it, even after Naruto moved they tried to follow him to discover the house, but no luck whatsoever. The house seemed to be protected by seals that prevented anyone but Naruto himself and those he gave permission to get close to the building.

And Konohamaru was the first one.

It made the young brunette giddy to know that Naruto trusted him like no one else in the world. Even more than Kakashi, even more than Sakura, Sasuke and Sai, even more than Jiraiya and Tsunade.

More than anyone.

Naruto made his way inside the house, Konohamaru following closely and soon they were siting comfortably in the living room drinking tea. The brunette had no idea the blonde could make tea, but it tasted divine, it was something he needed to remember.

"So, why are we here, Naruto-nii-chan? You never told me." Konohamaru asked finally when he was nearly done with his Jasmine Tea.

"Well, you said you were tense, so I thought I would help you with that." The blonde admitted calmly.

"Help me?" Konohamaru asked confused and the blonde nodded putting down his cup. "How?" He asked innocently and immediately tensed when the air around them changed.

"Like this." The younger male didn't have time to react when he was suddenly thrown in his back, a body straddling him, and a pair of lips devouring his own.

"Na-Naruto-nii-chan...?" Konohamaru asked breathlessly in between kisses.

"Shh... let me help you..." The blonde purred next to him ear and the younger male couldn't help but moan loudly when a hand pressed shyly but firmly into his crotch.

"Naruto..." The brunette growled unable to keep retrain anymore and pounced the smaller male ravishing roughly and thoughtfully. "So long..." Konohamaru said in between kisses enjoying Naruto's pleased mewls. "For so long I've wanted to so this..." He admitted and smiled against Naruto's neck when the blonde tightened his arms around him. "I was... afraid you didn't want me the same way I did..." Suddenly he was pushed back and his face cradled in Naruto's hands, the blonde looking at him sternly.

"Baka!" Naruto pouted scrunching his nose cutely. "I have wanted you for so long too! I tried getting you attention but... but you always, ALWAYS, found a way to ditch me when I was trying to seduce you, " Naruto continued and suddenly his face fell, "I thought... I thought that maybe you didn't like me like anything more than a big brother figure." The blonde said and Konohamaru could see the tears starting to gather in the corner of his eyes. "I thought you didn't want me..." He sobbed. Konohamaru smiled weakly at the sobbing figure in front of him and took the blonde into his arms in a warm and protective hug.

"No, Naruto." Konohamaru said dropping the suffix he usually used. "I just thought that I needed to get away before I did something that would make you hate me." The younger male admitted with a big blush on his cheeks, not even daring to look at Naruto's face.

"You silly, silly boy." Naruto giggled caressing Konohamaru's face tenderly before something flashed in his eyes and the usual sky-blue of his eyes darkened considerably and the older teen leaned closer to the brunette. "I want nothing more than you ravishing me until I can't think straight anymore, and I don't know anything besides your name and how good it feels having you pound hard and long into my ass." the blonde purred into Konohamaru's ears and not even a second later the Chunnin was back ravishing the Jinchuuriki.

"More... more..." Naruto mewled in pleasure again and again until his voice simply stopped functioning and Konohamaru pulled him back into his knees and let his lean on his chest. Konohamaru was ready to blow his load when he saw Naruto looking shyly at him from his place in between his legs, his hair was messier than usual and his clothes disheveled, and was currently looking at him thought his eyelashes, a cute blush dusting his cheeks and lips swollen from his previous activities and red love bites peaking from the collar of his sweater.

"Kono..." Naruto moaned breathlessly and Konohamaru bit his lower lip trying to stop his orgasm, but wasn't very successful. He cummed right there in his pants and he felt as is he was on cloud nine, his

"Ugh..." The brunette groaned when he came out of his high and realized that his only clothes were dirty and sticky.

"Mmm..." Naruto hummed appreciatively and lowered his face to Konohamaru's sticky crotch, a fox-like grin stretching his features. "You cummed already?" He asked in mock sadness. "That won't do..." The blonde tutted unhappily unzipping the brunette's pants and taking out his quickly erecting member. "I wanted to make you cum in my mouth first, but no matter, I will do it now." And without waiting another second, he plunged the weeping cock into his mouth and sucked happily.

"N-Naruto!" Konohamaru gasped in surprise and delight when the smaller male's tongue flickered deliciously his engorged member. "That's it, take it all in..." He hissed in pleasure watching with half lidded eyes as the blonde's head bobbed up and down his cock and cummed after a few minutes when he could no longer take it.

"You taste so _good_." Naruto moaned when he took the leaking cock out of his mouth and started licking the entire length like a piece of candy.

"Mmm, want to taste more, Naruto-_chan_?" The brunette asked coyly and the blonde nodded shyly.

"Yes please, _Master_." Naruto purred and Konohamaru suddenly kissed him leaving him nearly boneless from the kiss. Konohamaru's tongue had slipped in between Naruto's lips and they kissed fervently, their erections pressing against each other creating delicious friction between them. Naruto found himself moaning loudly into the younger male's mouth who kissed better than anyone he had kissed before. And being a very popular boy, he had had his fair share of kisses, willing or not, but that was besides the point.

Naruto shivered when a hand crept closer to his hard member and he shifted nervously, not because he wasn't sure that he wanted this, but because he wasn't sure if Konohamaru would like sex between them as he was a very inexperienced virgin. That had been the first time he saw a cock besides his own! And don't even mention giving a blowjob!

"Shh... calm down, Naruto-_chan_." Konohamaru cooed in his ear nibbling the shell when his hand finally found Naruto's member and started rubbing it. "Now, do as I say and lie down on the floor." He ordered, "Come on, Naruto-chan. Open those legs for me and let me see that little treasure you have been hiding from me." The brunette purred, and Naruto found himself unable to disobey and quickly opened his legs revealing his hard cock. His shorts seemed to have been discarded some time earlier, but he wasn't sure when exactly. "Perfect." Konohamaru licked his lips hungrily before diving in and starting to suck on Naruto's hard shaft. His hands playing with his rosy nipples, pinching and twisting the erects nubs.

Konohamaru continued with his ministrations for a few minutes. His mouth changing from Naruto's cock to his nipples while his hands went to his cock and then back, he didn't stop until he felt the blonde's balls contracting, signaling him that he was ready to cum. When this happened, Konohamaru quickly removed his hands and mouth from the blonde and one of his hands wrapped around the base of Naruto's cock stopping him from cumming.

"No... _No_!" Naruto whined wantonly, cheeks flushed a deep red and saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth while his little pink tongue poked shyly from in between his lips. "More~ I want more~!" He mewled making Konohamaru smirk, loving the sight of the blonde coming undone by his hand.

"Let's take with up a notch." The brunette purred and Naruto didn't even had time to question him in his hazy state when he felt he legs being pulled up and his knees touching his sensitive chest. The brunette smirked when he finally saw the little pink hole that seemed to be twitching in anticipation. "Mmm, looks nice _and_ **tight**."

"K-Ko-Konohamaru!" Naruto exclaimed when he felt something wet prodding at the surface of his hole, but quickly surrendered at the contact, it felt better than anything he had ever done to himself.

"Do you like it?" Konohamaru purred as he continued licking the surface of Naruto's little hole. "Do you like me licking you hole, Naruto-chan?" He asked before he flipped Naruto on his hands and knees giving more access and continuing his ministrations enjoying the way the blonde shrieked in pleasure.

If Naruto's mouth tasted divine to Konohamaru, then he now felt like he was tasting heaven itself. He never thought a person could taste so good, especially their ass, but Naruto seemed to live by his title of the 'most-unpredictable-ninja' and Konohamaru was more than okay with that. The brunette brought his finger to the entrance in front of him and spread the hole in front of him. Th moment he did so he saw something blue inside of his lovely submissive's ass and grinned mischievously when he realized just exactly what it was.

"Ah? Someone had been very naughty..." The younger male tutted in mock disapproval when he slipped his index and middle finger easily inside the hole to extract the blue object before presenting it to the blonde and made him flush a new set of reds. A small blue egg vibrator that was constantly vibrating.

"Ah! T-That's...!" The Jinchuuriki stammered nervously from his place in his hands and knees.

"Have you been having fun without me, _Naru-chan_?" The Chunnin purred in his ear nipping the shell while pressing his body to the back of the Jounin's and making him him moan in delight. "Well?" He pressed adding his hand on the blonde's cock to the mix. "Have you?"

"Yes! Yes, I've been a naughty slave, Master!" Naruto whined trying to get more friction.

Konohamaru wasn't sure how things got like this, but he wasn't complaining. It was such a turn on watching Naruto acting like this just for him. Begging for his cock.

Konohamaru inserted his finger inside the greedy hole inside of his and watched mesmerized as the pink treasure seemed to suck him in, begging for more and bigger. Something he was definitely planning to give the blonde. He pulled back his finger almost completely earning a displeased whine from his lover making him smirk before he rammed it inside hitting the blonde's prostate and taking him to cloud nine.

"A-Ah~" Naruto mewled cutely, falling flat on his stomach, ass up in the air still. "More, master! More!" He pleaded wiggling his behind seductively once he came off of his high.

Konohamaru was happy to do as he was ordered and continued ramming his finger into the blonde's entrance. One finger soon became two, and two finger were quickly three until there were four and then his whole fist was been sucked greedily into the pink hole. Every time he retracted him hand Naruto would whine displeased and push his ass back trying to get that wonderful hand back inside him when suddenly those magical fingers were back prodding his prostate and making him see stars.

The brunette continued his ministrations until he felt Naruto's hole tightening around his wrist and he quickly pulled his hand out of the blonde's entrance making him whine and cry in protest at being denied his release.

"No... No!" Naruto sobbed desperate. "More! Master, please! Let me cum! I wanna cum!" He whined shaking his ass more, but Konohamaru only watched amused. "Please! CUM~!" He whimpered.

"I'm sorry, Naru-chan. But I think you're not ready for me yet." Konohamaru said slyly as he palmed his hard dick while looking at Naruto's ass that was leaking of his love juices. He absently wondered if that was a Jinchuuriki thing.

"No... No!" Naruto cried mournfully."More! Give me more, master! Please!" He begged, tears already forming at the corner of his eyes.

"Not yet, pet. You are not ready yet for me." Konohamaru purred loving how the blonde begged so cutely for him.

"Mount me!" Naruto suddenly said freezing every muscle in the brunette's body.

"What?" The teenager breathed sharply.

"You're my mate, I need you, please... Mount me, take me, make me yours..." Whispered Naruto, his pupils dilated and unfocused in pleasure.

With curious and slow movements Konohamaru's hands found their way to to Naruto's face and he gasped when he realized his features looked even more fox-like and he was now sporting a fox tail and ears that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. He stroked the fluffy ears softly earning a delighted purr from the blonde that only increased with the movements of Konohamaru's hand.

"Mmm, this seems to be your primal instinct that kicked in. I don't think we should be doing this, but for now, I'll do as you wish." said the Chunnin with a cheeky grin, not wanting to waste such opportunity. He wasn't taking advantage of Naruto, after all. The blonde _wanted_ it.

"Too much talking, too many clothes." Mumbled the son of the Yondaime tilting his head and nodding his head signaling to the brunette's clothes.

"As you wish." Chuckled the younger male.

With slow, graceful moves, that seemed to torture Naruto, the brunette started to strip down taking layer by layer of clothes off until he stood in front of the blonde in all his glory, the gorgeous abs, the caramel-skin tightly wrapped around all those muscles, dark brown hair curling around the base of the long, thick and hard erection pointing at the fox-boy's face.

Naruto licked his lips and sat up sinking on his knees, sticking his tongue out and licking the delicious looking cock in front of him once again. One more time moaning at the delectable taste that his chosen mate had. Konohamaru grunted pleased, the little cat-like licks were all being well placed. Long, trembling, caramel fingers grabbed the blonde silky hair and pressed the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki into his crotch.

"I think it's time for you to make good use of that pretty mouth of yours." Ordered the brunette with a grin. Oh, yes. He was definitely starting to love Naruto's blowjobs.

"I'll do anything to please you, my mate." Said the blonde before opening his mouth and engulfing the piece of meat in front of him, sucking eagerly.

The Chunnin could only gasp as his lover deep-throated him. He had received some blow-jobs in the past, experimented with one or two girls before when he was still trying to discover his sexuality, but never before had he been down one's throat that deep. And it felt good. Indescribable good. The way the sleek tongue stimulated him, how he slid in and out of Naruto's throat without any gag-reflex kicking in or getting scraped by the older teen's teeth. He faintly wondered why the blonde hadn't done it the first time.

"You're quite the pro, pet. I hope you didn't have that much practice before." Growled the brunette possessively as he pulled Naruto's head away from his cock. The Jounin whimpered in both pain and pleasure, looking up at Konohamaru with lustful and pleading eyes. It was arousing to the Chunnin to see how the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki seemed to enjoy the pain and dominance so much. It was something he was definitely remembering for their next time, and there _would_ be a next time, if he had a say in it.

"No, no... I would never betray you, mate. I'm yours, and only yours... I've never been with anyone before, I swear. I'm still pure, I'm yours to take." Whispered Naruto soothingly making his furry tail caress Konohamaru's leg comfortingly.

"Well, I will have to see that for myself, you slutty pet." Grunted Konohamaru with a wicked grin. Oh, and how he would enjoy exploring the Jinchuuriki's body through and through. The mere thought of knowing he would be the one to take the blonde's virginity was enough to make him harden even more it was painful. To know that no one had ever touched his little vixen was so arousing it made him moan in delight and lust. Knowing that the horny little fox-boy was moaning, begging for him and his cock in lust was almost enough to make him want to cum. But this time, he managed to stay strong, and willed his orgasm away.

Pre-cum dripped from the tip of his penis and a pink, soft tongue darted out right away to lick it off. Purring filled the strained silence inside the house as Naruto licked his lips seductively while looking at Konohamaru through long eyelashes. All shyness seemed to have disappeared by now.

"Tastes _so_ good..." Naruto moaned wantonly. "My mate tastes good." He purred, "can I have more, mate?" Asked the little vixen with big, begging blue eyes.

"Go ahead, pet. I've got loads of cum for you. Don't be shy, now." Grinned the brunette with a nod of his head.

Once again the pink lips closed around his dick and he couldn't help but groan in pleasure. It felt so good and if the mouth of the blonde felt this incredible, how good would the virgin's hole feel around his dick? He had felt incredible wrapped around his hand, after all. Just thinking about it, combined with the feeling of the sleek tongue caressing him seductively and just _right_ was too much for Konohamaru, and he shot his load down Naruto's throat, causing him to choke on it momentarily before he managed to swallow, but before the Chunnin was done, Konohamaru hastily pulled the blonde's head back, not wanting his lover to choke on his cum and also wanting to spread some of it somewhere else, thus ejaculating all over the Jounin's face. Naruto yelped startled and closed his eyes as the hot seed of his chosen mate hit his face, neck and chest. A dark blush covering his cheeks, nearly invisible beneath the thick layer of cum spread all over him, but enjoying it nonetheless, purring in pleasure as Konohamaru unconsciously marked him as his.

"You're gorgeous like that, my pet." Konohamaru breathed approvingly as he ravished Naruto with his eyes once more, loving how the blonde looked with his cum covering his face, neck and chest. If only he could remain like that forever... But that would mean the rest of Konoha would have to see his lover like this too, and that was something the brunette wanted to prevent if possible. He was the only one allowed to see Naruto in such state. The Sarutobi boy loved how his little fox looked all covered in his cum, Naruto looked gorgeous like that. And watching Konoha's hero licking the cum at the corner of him mouth as he looked at him right in the eye was even better.

"Mount me, mark me, make me yours, my mate. In every way possible." Ordered Naruto heatedly with a growl.

The smaller teen laid down onto his back and spread his legs wide open, invitingly, giving Konohamaru the perfect view. Long, graceful fingers wiped some of the cum from his neck and chest and found their way down to his own entrance. The brunette sat down to watch the show. The sleek fingers circled the puckered hole, rubbing the cum into it, the fingers slowly pushing inside, causing the fox-boy to moan wantonly. Naruto pushed another finger up his ass and started to scissor them slowly and thoroughly, opening his entrance wide for his mate so see. Konohamaru could look into his love, seeing his cum decorating the tight, pink hole. The display of his long time crush preparing himself was enough to make the Chunnin hard again.

"That's enough!" Ordered the younger teen and crawled over to the older of the two.

The hero of Konoha only nodded and spread his legs even more. Konohamaru gripped the broad hips tightly, thinking of something his aunt-in-law had told him once. Something he always thought every time he saw Naruto up and down. Every time his eyes posed on the blonde male.

"You know, you got quite the hips. "Wide, child-bearing hips" Kurenai-nee called them once. It's a shame they are being wasted on you... No, that came out wrong. It's a shame you can't use them for their purpose." Konohamaru whispered into Naruto's ear as he nipped at it.

And it was a shame, truly. Kurenai had always insisted since he realized his crush on the blonde that 'little Naru-chan got hips that seemed to beg to bear someone's children' and that always made him wonder what Naruto would look like if pregnant with his child. It had become one of his favorite fantasies since he hit puberty. Him pouring his seed inside of the beautiful, spiky haired blonde making him pregnant. A child, _their_ child growing inside of the Jinchuuriki's body, the blue-eyed beauty all round and heavy with a baby. _His_ baby. How often did he cummed to this thought? But some things are bound to stay only that, a fantasy. Boys don't get pregnant. But one can always dream, right?

"You would look beautiful, pet. All round and heavy with my child." Mused the younger teen as he nipped at the fox ear. The fox-boy mewled wantonly and slung his arms around Konohamaru's neck, pulling him into a deep french kiss. The iron grip on his hips tightened some more as the Chunnin aligned with the blue eyed boy hole, and pushed inside.

"Ow!" Whimpered Naruto and slung his legs around Konohamaru, trying to see if the new position would help him sooth the pain.

"Shhh... don't worry, my pet. The pain will pass." Cooed the younger boy soothingly. "Gods, you feel so tight, so amazingly hot and tight..." He groaned when Naruto tensed around him, his hole tightening around his dick deliciously. " I love it. The way you embrace me and suck me in... I love it, Naruto..." He breathed in reverence. "I love _you._"

"P-Please, deeper, my mate, I want to feel you all the way inside me!" Begged the blonde boy as his face contracted in pain and pleasure.

"Gods, you're so tight... _So tight_... I've never been into someone as tight as you... "Gasped Konohamaru once he was seated all the way inside Naruto. And it was true. None of the people he had previously been with had felt this incredibly good, maybe it was the fact that he hadn't had feeling for any of them, or maybe it was the fact that Naruto was a virgin, but nonetheless, the loved the feeling the insides of the Jinchuuriki gave him.

"please! Start thrusting! Please, please just fuck me already!" Commanded the fox-boy as he tried to lift himself a little and slam down on the engorged dick of his chosen mate.

"As you wish, my love" Chuckled the brown haired boy.

Konohamaru didn't wasted any time and started thrusting as deep into his love as possible, pulling nearly all the way out just to thrust into him again, making the blonde gasp and whine in pleasure. The Jounin mewled and moaned in passion, pleasure and pain, not knowing anymore which way was up or which way was down. Everything he knew was pleasure, the only thing he would think of was that he wanted more of that wonderful cock impaling him.

"More, please more, take me harder, deeper, I need you!" He begged baring his neck at the younger teenager in a submissive gesture, making Konohamaru growl. The Sarutobi obeyed his lover's wished, taking the blonde in a hard, almost animalistic manner that the older teen seemed to enjoy very, very much.

"Yes! YES!" Cried the smaller teen in ecstasy, not even knowing what he was begging for. "Make me yours forever, master!" He begged.

"Mine forever, eh? I'm going to make you mine, certainly" Stated Konohamaru with a broad and wicked grin, stroking Naruto's member with one of his hands while the other held the blonde firmly.

"Yes, yes, please! I've wanted you for so long, needed you... Finally, my mate... I'm yours to take. Oh please, please take me!" Purred Naruto wantonly, enjoying the touch of his mate.

Konohamaru kept stroking his fox, enjoying the idea of it. Sarutobi Naruto had a nice ring. The blonde all his. All the while he kept thrusting into the tightness of his fox-boy. And he would be the only one to know how tight the son of the Yondaime truly was. That thought was what finally send him over the edge.

"Good, so good..." He moaned. "I-I'm going to cum!" Growled Konohamaru still slamming inside Naruto's greedy hole.

"Yes! Cum inside me, my mate! Mark me with your cum! Fill me! Give me with your cum! Deep inside of me, please fill me with your seed! I want to carry your child!" The blonde cried out, the arms around the brunette's neck tightening a little.

"You want me to knock you up, pet? You want to carry my child."Asked the younger teen surprised, if not a little disappointed that it couldn't become true even if both of them desired so. But still, he liked how Naruto was playing along with his fantasy, was there something the blonde wouldn't do for him?

"Yes, please! Fill me with your cum and allow me to carry your child!" Begged the blonde boy wantonly, squeezing his ass and making Konohamaru growl appreciatively.

"My Naru-chan, carrying my child." Teased the dark haired teenager. "I would love to see that." He growled giving a specially sharp trust against the blonde's prostate making him breathe sharply.

"Yes, please! YES!" Naruto cried.

"Don't worry, pet! I'll give it to you, and more!" He grinned wickedly, and with those words, Konohamaru came, deep inside of the blonde, shooting load after load of hot cum inside his love's greedy hole. The Kyuubi's holder came too then, spraying his seed over his lover's stomach and abs. The muscles of his ass contracted, milking every last drop of cum out of the Sarutobi boy.

"I love the feeling of cum inside of me." The older teen purred satisfied. "Feels so good and warm." He admitted with a tired grin.

Konohamaru rolled them over and Naruto now laid on top of the taller teen, his head on the dark haired boy's chest, listening to his heartbeat. Just as the boy was about to pull out of him, the blonde panicked and pushed back to hold his chosen mate in place.

"No! No, mate, stay inside of me. Please, I want to feel you inside of me." Begged Naruto with pleading, watery eyes.

"Mmm... If that's what you wish, pet. But you know what's missing?" Grinned the the younger teen.

Naruto looked at him with mild irritation, but the taller teen only stroked his back, resting his hand on the older boy's lower back, and the young hero shuddered when a hot-cold sensation hit him. His breath stoked and he stared at Konohamaru in wonder.

"What...?" Was all he could articulate.

The brown haired teen grinned cheekily and grabbed a beautiful hand-mirror from his bed stand, holding it so that Naruto could see his lower back in the reflection. The purring started again and Naruto rubbed his head against Konohamaru's neck, licking his chosen mate's cheeks.

"There, now sleep, pet." Whispered Konohamaru as he tightened his grip on the blonde's waist, enjoying how he could feel his cum inside of Naruto's ass with every little movement.

It didn't take long for the blonde to fall deeply asleep. A fond and soft smile appeared on the young boy's lips as he watched his lover sleep.

Everything was just perfect.

* * *

Hours later, Naruto woke with a start, because he felt something stiffen inside of him. Something that didn't exactly belong there, if you get my drift. The blonde beauty gasped and jerked into a sitting position, driving right into the hardening shaft and impaling it all the way up his ass until it his his prostate dead on making him moan in pleasure. The boy beneath him moaned at the sudden pleasure and opened his eyes, staring up at the bewildered fox-boy with hungry eye.

"Oh, hey. Awake that soon?" Grinned Konohamaru slyly and pushed himself up into a half-sitting position. "I thought it would take more, you certainly looked tired." He teased with a small leer.

"Well, feeling your morning wood hardening inside my ass kind of makes it nearly impossible for me to stay asleep" Yelped the smaller boy shifting a little, trying to stifle a moan, but failing horribly.

"So... are you ready for round two, pet?" Asked the younger teen with a grin, thrusting slightly into the blonde.

"Round two? Oh, dear god, I already feel like a train hit me." Groaned the small hero as he rubbed hi face tiredly before he felt something sticky covering it. "Wait, is that... H-How in the world did I get cum all over me!?" He shrieked when he notice not only his face was covered in the sticky substance. Naruto tried to clean his hands off, but before he could actually do it, he brought his fingers to his mouth and without really meaning to, he started to lick the cum off.

"Well, that's not the only place where my cum is right now." Laughed the taller boy caressing the other boy's stomach.

The blonde gasped and looked wide-eyed down at the hand that was rubbing his stomach. His ears flat against his skull as he shook his head furiously in distress, while looking panicky. Konohamaru knew then that there was something wrong, he just couldn't pinpoint it what it was. But it worried him greatly. He sat up some more, grabbing the broad hips securely and looked right up into Naruto's eyes.

"Naruto, what's wrong? What does this freak-out mean?" The younger male asked, a little afraid that Naruto had changed his mind and regretted their love-making, but he tried not to show it. His voice was low and soothing, but his dark eyes gleamed with worry.

"I'm too young to be pregnant!" Whimpered the blonde softly, has he tried to stood up, but failed. He legs felt like jelly, all wobbly, and when he tried to walk away he stumbled and the cum inside his ass started to drip down his legs.

"Naruto, you're hyperventilating."Konohamaru pointed out worriedly, but the blonde didn't seem to have heard him. "Naruto, calm down and tell me what's wrong." He pleaded standing up and following the blonde.

"I am too young to be pregnant." Repeated Naruto and Konohamaru frowned confused.

"You already said that, but it doesn't make any sense, Naru. Boys don't get pregnant." He tried to reason with the blonde even if the sad truth disappointed him.

"I'm a Jinchuuriki! The Jinchuuriki of the strongest Bijuu. Every Jinchuuriki is able to bear children, regardless of their gender. Sum that up with the fact that I'm the most fertile of the nine and... Well, I don't think I have to tell you the rest!" Naruto snapped.

"You're... You are being serious, aren't you?" Asked Konohamaru dumbfounded. A little hope stirring inside his stomach.

"Of course I'm serious! I'm as serious as- the fuck!?" The fox-boy stopped as he caught a glimpse of something in his lower back in the mirror on the wall besides him. "What is this?" Asked Naruto curiously.

"Mmm? Oh, that! Well, since a while ago I've been interested in Fuinjutsu and after experimenting here and there I came up with my own seal. Like a tattoo, but it can help me know of your locations and condition. And permanent. Only I am able to remove it"Answered the boy nonchalantly.

"And why on earth do I have a tattoo that says 'Property of Sarutobi Konohamaru' on my lower back?" Naruto tried to ask calmly.

"Because, at least yesterday that was what you said you are. It was you who said you are mine and mine alone, and you begged me to 'mark you in every way possible.' And what better way to mark is there?" Grinned the the brunette. "Besides, no one will try to take you away now that you are marked as mine. Permanently." The taller male slung his arms around Naruto's waist and rested his hands on top of the fox-boy's stomach, stroking it tenderly.

"So... Does that mean _you_ are carrying _my _child now?" Konohamaru finally asked wanting to know more.

"I-I-I-I w-well I... Oh god, I..." Stammered the blonde teenager not knowing what to say.

"Don't freak out on me again, love. Everything is going to turn out fine you'll se." The brunette tried to calm his lover down.

"Fine? Fine!?", gasped the smaller teen and glared at Konohamaru.

"Yes, fine. And now, calm down of I will be force to get a gag for you." Growled the taller ninja.

"Excuse me!?" Sputtered Naruto as he blushed brightly.

"I don't want to hear you freak out about something so beautiful. You'll bear my child, like I've always dreamed of, and you're finally mine. Mine, my lover, my mate, my everything. My world. I've yearned for you for way too long, I don't regret anything at all, and I don't want you to regret anything either." Konohamaru said with a determined face.

The blonde Uzumaki allowed himself to be pulled into the hug and relaxed his body against his chosen mate. He had been scared at the thought of Konohamaru rejecting him once he realized he was pregnant, he know the brunette wasn't like that, but he couldn't help but fear. He had known since a long time ago that he had chosen Konohamaru as his mate, and even if the heats had been unbearable in the past he knew he would be able to enjoy them now.

"So... How about a second round now?" Suggested the taller male as he pushed the shorted one into the floor, not even waiting for his reply.

The older shinobi blushed, but nonetheless lifted himself on all four, moving his foxy tail to the side and presenting to his lover his fine, round ass that was practically begging for Konohamaru to be fucked again, without the blonde even muttering a single word. Konohamaru just grunted and positioned himself at the tight, puckered entrance.

Not seeing the need to prepare the needy Jinchuuriki since they had had sex only mere hours ago he entered the tight ass, causing the smaller ninja to hiss in pain and buckle his hips.

"Gods, you're so tight." Hissed the taller of the two and started to thrust into the boy beneath him with a frantic, brutal rhythm, causing Naruto to mewl and moan in ecstasy.

"Harder! Harder, deeper, please!" Begged Naruto buckling back against Konohamaru, trying to get more of that delicious cock his mate had.

Konohamaru wrapped his arms around Naruto's torso and brought him upright, before he wounded his arms around the back of the blonde's knees and exposed him to the mirror that was in front of them. Showing the wanton fox-boy how horny and needy he looked.

"Do you see that? How hot you look? I love it! I love it how you beg for my cock! How your greedy hole sucks me inside you!" He said as he stroked the smaller teen's member in harsh, jerky motions, causing the boy to soon hit his climax, spreading his seed all over the furniture around them and clenching down on Konohamaru. Hot cum shot into his bowls, filling him once again and Naruto mewled and purred in delight of being filled once more by his mate, a smile tugging on his lips as he turned around and captured Konohamaru's lips in a kiss.

"My mate, my love. And soon, the... well, mother of my child." Breathed the brunette against the blonde's neck, kissing it softly.

"I think I'm grateful to my parents for making me a Jinchuuriki, and to Kurama for making something like this possible. I've wanted for a long, long time. I'm yours and I will be yours forever." Whispered Naruto happily, against Konohamaru's lips before he slowly laid down on the cum covered floor, pulling the brunette with him and cuddling at his side.

"I guess you should rest, before I decide it's time to get a third round."Said the Sarutobi boy playfully as the blonde Uzumaki snuggled to his side, his hand resting on top of the smaller teen's stomach as he drew figures on the slightly swollen belly. He idly wonder how much of his cum was inside Naruto to make it like that. But no matter, he would have time later to see how much cum his small mate could held inside him, for now, they should rest. He had a relationship to announce the next day...

And a whole lot of people to avoid. But whatever, Naruto was worth it.

Well, Naruto _AND_ little Sarutobi Jr.

* * *

**KYAAAAA! I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST WROTE THAT! **

**Sooooo... you love it? hate it? This is my largest one-shot as of yet, I hope you all like!**

**I love you guys don't forget to review! XD**

**And sorry for any mistakes.**

**Mia Heartnet out~**

**_Bye bye!_**


	2. STORIES BEING STOLEN

Dear everyone,

For all of you who were waiting for another update of this story, it is my deepest regret to tell you that it is not, and until further notice, I will not be posting any more chapters.

_Why? _

The reason for this note is because it has come to my attention that there are several fake websites that are mirrors of this one, and literally, ALL FANFICS from FFnet are being stolen.

All stories, profiles, absolutely everything has been stolen and copied onto the following websites (just get rid of the spaces):

* thebuystock . org

* talkfictions . com

* fictionavenue . org

* thanfiction . org

* hmofiction . org

They are making profit out of our stories with advertisements. The are taking away what we made and saying it's theirs, and that despicable. This is called spamdexing, please report them. Theft of this magnitude, literally millions of stories, should not go unpunished.

My fellow writers, beta readers, fans, and everyone who owns a FFnet account, please listen to my plea:

**DO NOT TRY TO LOG INTO ANY SITE THAT LOOKS LIKE FFNET BUT IT'S NOT, WE DON'T KNOW IF THEY COULD ALSO STEAL OUR EMAILS AND PASSWORDS! **

...

**HOW TO REPORT **

1- Go here:_ google(. com) /webmasters /tools/spamreportform?hl=en_ (without spaces and parenthesis)

2- Put in the name of the website (one report each)

3- Write in additional details: This is a spamdexing mirror site to fan fiction . net (no spaces) and has stolen my profiles and intellectual property.

4- Click "I am not a robot" and then "Report webspam"

5- Report more by clicking the link on: Go back to_ google(. com) /webmasters /tools/spamreportform?hl=en_ (without spaces and parenthesis)

Writers and fanfic readers should report these websites that profit off our hard work. Stop plagiarism and art theft!  
Boost! I looked into this website, and my stories are there. Let's get these bastards. Check your work. I'm very sorry for disappointing you all, but hopefully all of this will be over soon and we can all go back to write and read fanfics without fearing works being stolen.

_**Mia Heartnet.**_


End file.
